5.15 Der Anführer
"Follow the Leader" ist die 15. Episode der 5. Staffel von Lost und die 101. der gesamten Serie. Nach dem Tod von Daniel im Jahr 1977, arbeiten Jack und Kate mit Eloise und Richard zusammen, um Daniels Plan, die Wasserstoffbombe detonieren zu lassen, zu beenden. Locke nimmt indes seinen Platz als Anführer der Anderen ein. Handlung 1977 thumb|left|250px|Charles Widmore bedroht Jack mit seinem Gewehr. Jack und Kate diskutieren ihre Möglichkeiten, während sie versteckt zwischen den Büschen vor dem Lager der Feinden warten und Daniel beobachten. Plötzlich ist ein Schuss zu hören und sie sehen, dass Daniel zu Boden fällt. Als sie fliehen wollen, werden sie von zwei Reitern umzingelt. Einer von ihnen ist Charles Widmore, der Jack mit seinem Gewehrkolben niederschlägt. Neben Daniel kniend überfliegt Eloise die Seiten von Daniels Tagebuch. Als sie die Widmung mit ihrer Handschrift erblickt reagiert sie verwirrt, da sie sich nicht an das Buch erinnern kann. Charles Widmore und ein weiterer der Feinde erscheinen und bringen Jack und Kate mit sich. Richard erklärt Widmore die Situation. Eloise fragt Jack und Kate, ob sie mit Daniel gekommen sind. Jack bestätigt dies. Sie ordnet an, ihn und Kate in ihr Zelt zu bringen. Widmore fragt, warum die DHARMA Initiative ihnen den Krieg erklärt hätten, aber Eloise sagt, dass die Eindringlinge keine DHARMA-Leute seien. 2007 thumb|250px|Wo hat Richard sein Buddelschiff her? Richard sitzt am Strand und bastelt an einem Buddelschiff, welches stark an die Black Rock erinnert. Eine Frau eilt aufgeregt herbei und sagt Richard, dass er hier sei. Richard dreht sich um und sieht John, welcher mit einem Wildschwein auf den Schultern auf ihn zu kommt. Er wirft das bereits tote Tier auf den Boden und gibt Richard die Hand, welcher überrascht aber froh wirkt. Er fragt, wo John die letzten drei Jahre gewesen sei. Dieser sagt jedoch, dass er alles auf dem Weg erklären würde, denn sie hätten nun noch etwas zu erledigen. Richard bemerkt Sun und Ben, die John mit einigem Abstand gefolgt sind. thumb|left|250px|Sun will wissen, ob Richard ihren Mann kennt. Sun fragt Ben, warum Locke zu seinen Leuten gehen wollte, da sie glaubt, dass Ben ihr Anführer sei. Ben berichtet, dass Locke in seine Fußstapfen getreten sei, als er die Insel verließ. Er erzählt auch von Richard, welcher eine Art Berater (engl: advisor) sei, und diesen Job schon seit einer sehr langen Zeit habe. Sun rennt los und konfrontiert Richard mit dem 30 Jahre alten Foto, dass Christian ihr zeigte. Sie will wissen, ob Richard die Leute auf dem Foto kenne. Dieser bestätigt, sie getroffen zu haben. Er erinnere sich gut an sie, da er sie alle sterben sah. Einige Zeit später sitzt Sun am Strand und betrachtet traurig ihren Ehering. Locke hockt sich zu ihr und bietet ihr etwas zu trinken an. Sie fragt ihn nach seiner Meinung, ob wirklich alle tot seien. John glaubt nicht, dass sie diese Torturen umsonst durchgemacht haben. Richard kommt hinzu und sagt John, dass er fertig sei. John erkundigt sich, ob Richard noch seinen Kompass habe. Richard bejaht und zieht den mittlerweile rostigen Kompass aus seiner Tasche. John sagt Ben, dass dieser mitkommen solle, und verabschiedet sich von Sun. Er tröstet sie noch, dass er alles wieder in Ordnung bringen werde, insofern dies möglich sei, bevor er aufsteht und geht. 1977 thumb|250px|Kate ist von Jacks Antwort schwer enttäuscht. Kate und Jack werden unsanft ins Zelt gebracht. Kate will wissen, was Jack damit meinte, als er sagte, dass er alles wieder so hinbiegen möchte, wie es eigentlich sein sollte. Jack erzählt, dass laut Daniels Plan Oceanic 815 niemals abstürzen, sondern planmäßig in Los Angeles landen würde. All die Menschen, die sie seither verloren, würden niemals sterben, und sie würden nie das ganze Elend durchmachen, dass sie erlebten. Kate bemerkt, dass auch sie sich niemals getroffen hätten und bemerkt entsetzt, dass nicht alles elendig war, was sie durchlebten. Eloise betritt das Zelt und will wissen, warum Daniel zur Bombe wollte, woraufhin Jack bemerkt, dass sie ihnen eh keinen Glauben schenken würde. Eloise erzählt von ihrem Treffen mit Daniel im Alter von 17 Jahren. Damals erzählte er ihr, dass sie die Bombe vergraben sollen. Er war sich so sicher, dass dann nicht passieren würde, da er selbst aus der Zukunft stamme, nur Sekunden, bevor er verschwand. Und nun, Jahre später, habe sie ihn erschossen, und mit seinem letzten Atemzug sagte er ihr, dass er ihr Sohn sei. Daher würde sie Jack alles glauben, was er ihr zu sagen habe und erkundigt sich, wie ihre Widmung in Daniels Buch komme, wenn sie sich nicht daran erinnern könne, es jemals geschrieben zu haben. Jack erläutert, dass sie es noch gar nicht geschrieben habe. Daniels Tod sei außerdem ein Unfall gewesen, jedoch gäbe es eine Möglichkeit, all das Rückgängig zu machen. Sie müssten schlich das befolgen, was in dem Buch stehe. Eloise willigt ein, sagt jedoch, dass er ein Problem gäbe. Vor über 20 Jahren hätten sie Daniels Ratschlag befolgt, jedoch wurde seither ein ganzen Dorf über dem Ort gebaut, das der DHARMA Initiative. thumb|left|250px|Sawyer wurde übel zugerichtet. In der Überwachungsstation fesselt Radzinsky Sawyer und Juliet an ihre Stühle. Er deutet auf den Bildschirm und will wissen, wo sich Kate befindet. Als Sawyer nicht kooperiert schlägt ihm Stuart mit seiner Waffe ins Gesicht. Horace geht dazwischen, wird jedoch schnell von Radzinsky entmachtet, welcher noch einige Male auf LaFleur einschlägt. Juliet mischt sich ein und versucht Radzinsky davon zu überzeugen, dass sie keine schlechten Leute seien und ihnen niemals etwas Böses wollten. Jedoch sagt Sawyer, dass sie ihr eh nicht glauben werden. Phil sagt, dass er James zum reden bringen könne, und schlägt Juliet, woraufhin Sawyer Phil droht ihn umzubringen. Ein weiterer Mann betritt den Raum und Berichtet, dass die Rekruten Shephard, Austen und Reyes in letzter Minute auf die Liste gesetzt wurden. thumb|250px|Pierre will willigt ein, die Insel zu evakuieren. In der Kantine packt Hurley indes einige Konserven in seinen kleinen Rucksack und entfernt sich im allgemeinen Chaos aus dem Dorf, wobei er von Pierre Chang beobachtet wird. Im Dschungel trifft er auf Jin und Miles, als auch Pierre auf die kleine Gruppe stößt. Er will wissen, ob Daniel mit seiner Behauptung, dass sie alle aus der Zukunft stammen würden Recht hatte. Hurley bestreitet dies, kann den Fangfragen von Chang jedoch nicht entkommen und gibt letztendlich zu, dass sie aus der Zukunft stammen. Daraufhin geht Chang auf Miles zu und fragt, ob dieser tatsächlich sein Sohn sei. Miles bestätigt dies, woraufhin Chang auf Daniels Warnung hinweist, dass er einen katastrophalen Unfall bei der Schwan-Station geben wird, der jeden auf der Insel töten wird, falls die Menschen nicht evakuiert werden. Miles sagt, dass Daniel bislang immer Recht hatte und bestätigt Daniels Warnung. thumb|left|250px|Widmore will Eloise vor unnötigen Strapazen bewahren. Widmore und Richard knien neben Daniels Leiche. Charles will wissen, warum ihm Daniel so bekannt vorkommt, als Eloise aus ihrem Zelt kommt und Richard Kate und Jack entfesseln, und dann mit ihnen kommen solle. Eloise kniet nieder und schließt Daniels Augen. Sie sagt Charles, dass sie sie zu der Bombe führen werde. Dieser reagiert empört, macht einen Schritt auf Eloise und legt seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Charles sagt, dass „ihr Zustand“ dafür nicht passend sei, der Rest der Unterhaltung ist nicht zu verstehen. Jack erkundigt sich bei Richard, wie Eloise und Charles zueinander stehen, während dieser ihm die Fesseln abnimmt. Richard sagt nur, dass Liebe kompliziert sei, als Eloise auf sie zukommt und los will. 2007 thumb|250px|John führt Richard zur Beechcraft. Mittlerweile ist es dunkel, und John, Richard und Ben marschieren mit einigen Fackeln durch die Nacht. Richard will wissen, wo John sich die letzten drei Jahre aufhielt. Dieser reagiert überrascht und fragt, ob Richard es wirklich nicht wüsste. Dieser gibt jedoch an, dass er zuletzt mit John zusammen saß, dann ein helles Leuchten auftauchte und er verschwunden sei. John sagt, dass Richard nun herausfinden würde, wohin er verschwand. Und danach würde er zu Jacob gehen wollen. Ben mischt sich ein und sagt, dass das so nicht funktionieren würde. John will jedoch nichts davon wissen, und führt sie weiter in die unmittelbare Nähe der Beechcraft. Dort gibt er Richard eine Erste-Hilfe-Tasche und weist ihm an dem bald erscheinenden Mann den Kompass zu geben und zu sagen, dass dieser seine Leute zurück auf die Insel bringen und sterben müsse. [[Datei:5x15-locke-ben-beechcraft.jpg|thumb|250px|left|John sieht zu, wie Richard ihn versorgt.]] Richard zieht los und findet John im Flugzeug, welcher zuvor von Ethan angeschossen wurde. Es folgt die selbe Unterhaltung wie in . Richard versorgt Johns Schusswunde. Auf die Frage, woher Richard von Lockes Verletzung weiß sagt dieser, dass er ihm erzählt habe, bzw. noch erzählen wird. Er sagt auch, dass er sich bei ihrem nächsten Treffen nicht an Locke erinnern werden kann, daher gibt er ihm einen Kompass, damit Richard John glauben wird. Auf die Aussage, dass er die geflohenen Überlebenden zurück auf die Insel bringen muss fragt Locke, wie er das anstellen solle. Kurz bevor der nächste Sprung durch die Zeit einsetzt sagt Richard, dass John hierfür sterben muss. Unterdessen fragt Ben, woher John so genau wusste, wann sie hier her kommen müssen. John sagt, dass die Insel es ihm gesagt hätte, und fragt, ob Ben so noch nie seine Anweisungen erhalten habe. Er konfrontiert Ben auch damit, dass dieser Jacob noch nie gesehen habe. Zunächst reagiert Ben geschockt, sagt dann aber kein Wort mehr. Nach dem nun einsetzenden Zeitsprung kommt Richard zurück und gibt an, alle Anweisungen ausgeführt zu haben 1977 thumb|250px|Pierre Chang betritt die Überwachungsstation. Pierre Chang kommt aufgeregt in die Überwachungsstation gerannt, in der noch immer das eher unsanfte Verhör stattfindet. Er ordnet die Evakuierung an und sagt, dass es zu gefährlich sei, die Bauarbeiten der Schwan-Station weiter durchzuführen. Daraufhin reagiert Radzinsky wütend und bestreitet jegliche Bedrohungen. Jedoch bestätigt Sawyer die Gefahr und bietet an zu reden, sobald sie mit allen anderen im U-Boot landen. Daraufhin drück ihm Radzinsky einen Block in die Hand und fordert eine genaue Karte vom Standort der Feinde. thumb|250px|left|Sayid rettet Kate. Währenddessen erreicht Eloise′ Truppe einen Teich. Sie fragt Jack und Kate, ob sie schwimmen könnten. Kate weigert sich jedoch, ab sofort weiterzugehen. Sie will umkehren und zurück zur DHARMA Initiative. Jack versucht sie davon abzubringen und sagt, dass man versuchte sie zu töten, woraufhin Kate antwortet, dass Jack das selbe vorhabe. Als sie einige Schritte in den Dschungel macht ruft ihr Erik hinterher, stehen zu bleiben und richtet sein Gewehr auf sie. Auch Eloise ist der Meinung, dass Kate mit ihrem derzeitigen Wissen unmöglich einfach so gehen kann. Als Kate dennoch weitergeht sind plötzlich zwei Schüsse zu hören. Erik bricht zusammen und Sayid kommt aus dem Gebüsch. Eloise und Richard unterhalten sich über das weitere Vorgehen, während Jack und Kate Sayid erzählen, dass sie die letzten drei Jahre ihres Lebens rückgängig machen wollen. Jack sagt, dass es durchaus möglich sei, die Vergangenheit zu verändern. Sayid erzählt daraufhin stolz, bereits mit dem Mord am jungen Ben dafür gesorgt zu haben. Jedoch gibt Kate an, ihn mit Sawyer zu den Feinden gebracht zu haben, um ihn zu retten. Schließlich sei der Mord an einem Kind genauso wenig in Ordnung wie die Zündung einer Wasserstoffbombe. Jack sagt allerdings, dass dies ihr Schicksal sei, woraufhin Kate erwidert, dass er sich jetzt wie John anhöre, den Jack zuvor selbst als verrückt beschrieb. Daraufhin verlässt Kate die Gruppe. thumb|250px|thumb|Pierre will seine Familie retten. Am Steg bei den Baracken lauern Miles, Jin und Hurley im Gebüsch. Aus gebührendem Abstand beobachten sie die Evakuierung mit der Galaga. Miles sieht, wie Charlotte und ihre Mutter aus einem DHARMA-Bus steigen und in Richtung U-Boot gehen. Aus dem gleichen Wagen steigt nun Mrs. Chang mit dem kleinen Miles auf dem Arm aus. Sie weigert sich, die Insel zu verlassen, woraufhin ihr Mann sie anschreit, dass sie nun gehen soll. In diesem Augenblick wird Miles klar, dass seine Mutter mit ihrer Meinung von Pierre Chang nur bedingt Recht hatte. Anders hätte er sie nämlich nicht von der Insel bringen, und ihr und ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn Miles das Leben retten können. Als letztes sehen sie Sawyer und Juliet, welche mit Handschellen zum U-Boot gebracht werden. thumb|left|250px|Sawyer wirft einen letzten Blick auf die Insel. Auf dem Steg entschuldigt sich Sawyer bei Juliet und sagt, dass er vor drei Jahren auf sie hätte hören sollen, als sie gehen wollte. Daraufhin steigt Juliet ein und Sawyer wirft einen vermeintlich Sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die Insel, ist dann jedoch froh, gehen zu können. thumb|250px|Die unterirdische Anlage. Richard springt ins klare Wasser und taucht in Richtung Wasserfall. Eloise sagt Jack, wo er hin muss, als auch dieser abtaucht. Nach kurzer Zeit taucht er in einer Art Kammer mit vielen Hieroglyphen an den Wänden wieder auf, während Richard bereits einige Fackeln angezündet hat. Er sagt Jack, dass sie sich in den Tunneln befänden. Jack will wissen, wie sie die Bombe hier raus kriegen würden, da dies offenbar nicht durch das Wasser geschehen kann. Richard antwortet, dass sie die 6 Meter lange und 20 Tonnen schwere Bombe mit der gleichen Methode raus bringen würden, wie sie sie einst hier runter brachten. Auch Eloise und Sayid erscheinen. 2007 thumb|250px|left|John hält seine Rede. Johns Gruppe kommt wieder am Strand an. Richard verabschiedet sich worauf John seinen Unmut äußert und sagt, dass er sofort zu Jacob aufbrechen möchte. Richard macht deutlich, dass er nicht sehr viel von dieser Idee hält. Daraufhin entschließt sich Locke, eine Rede vor der Gruppe zu halten. Er erzählt, dass er endlich den Mann sehen wolle, von dem sie alle schon seit so langer Zeit Befehle entgegen nehmen, und Richard sie jetzt sofort dort hinführen werde. Auf Suns Frage, ob Jacob auch Jin zu ihr zurückbringen kann, reagiert Locke optimistisch. Richard sagt leise zu Ben, dass John langsam anfängt Probleme zu machen. Ben antwortet, dass er ihn aus diesem Grund ja auch töten wollte. 1977 thumb|250px|Das U-Boot legt ab. An Bord des U-Boots fragt Juliet Sawyer, was sie in Ann Arbor machen sollen, wenn sie dort ankommen. Er erwidert, dass man sie freilassen wird, sobald sie irgendwo anlegen. Im Inneren ist das gleiche Brummen wie in der Kahana zu hören. Plötzlich brüllt Phil von draußen, welcher Kate ins U-Boot bringt. Sie sei gerade zurückgekommen und Horace habe angewiesen, sie mit nach Ann Arbor zu nehmen. Sie wird genau wie Juliet und Sawyer neben den beiden mit Handschellen angekettet. Die Mannschaft bereitet sich vor und das U-Boot legt ab. Jack und die anderen gehen durch einen dunklen Gang und kommen schließlich in einem Raum an, an dessen Ende die Bombe liegt. Eloise fragt, was nun zu tun sei. 2007 thumb|250px|left|Ben kann nicht glauben, was John ihm gerade erzählt hat. Johns Truppe marschiert am Strand entlang. Ben berichtet John, dass Richard ganz und gar nicht mit dieser Aktion einverstanden ist. John zeigt sich für diese Information dankbar, woraufhin sich Ben unterwürfig zeigt sagt, dass er ihn bei dem Gespräch mit Jacob und dem Versuch, seine Leute zu retten helfen werde. Jedoch erwidert John, dass er daran gar nicht interessiert sei. Der Grund für den Marsch zu Jacob sei ganz einfach, dass Locke ihn töten will. Wissenswertes Allgemeines *This is the second time in which a character sees themselves due to time travel, the first being Miles seeing himself as a baby in Dr. Chang's house, and now when Locke watches as Richard removes the bullet from his other time-traveling self. * In this episode the "Submarine logo" is introduced. Produktion *Desmond does not appear in this episode. *For the second episode in a row, a scene from the season premiere is shown in a different context. *Daniel's only lines are ones reused from . *The scene in where Richard encounters the injured Locke is repeated in this episode without any additions or modifications. *This episode has neither flashbacks nor flashforwards, similar to and . Although, it is believed to be Richard-centric. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler *The leak on Jughead was moved from the tip of the bomb to the body of the bomb. * Als Widmore von seinem Pferd springt ist im Hintergrund der Arm eines Pferdetrainers zu sehen. * When he turns around "Jack", a stunt double can be seen. *Das Blut in Jacks und Sawyers Gesicht sieht zwischen mehreren Einstellungen immer verschieden aus. *Bevor John mit seiner Rede beginnt, nimmt er seinen Rucksack ab. Dabei wechseln seine Hände in mehreren Einstellungen, und er nimmt seine Tasche mal mit der rechten Hand, mal mit der Linken Hand ab. Auch die Fackel wandert mehrmals. Wiederkehrende Themen * Widmore and a Hostile attack Jack and Kate on horseback. * Locke brings in a dead boar to the Others' camp. * Eloise puts Jack and Kate in her tent. * The Dharma Initiative interrogates Sawyer and Juliet in the surveillance room. * Hurley tells Dr. Chang that he's from the future. * Dr. Change forces Miles and his mother to leave the island, to save them. * Miles tells Dr. Chang that he's his son. * Sawyer calls Mitch, "Nemo". * Juliet tells Radzinsky that she and Sawyer are not bad people. * Sayid has been living by himself since shooting Ben. * Sayid kills Erik to keep him from killing Kate. * Locke states that his reason for wanting to visit Jacob is to kill him. * Jack tells Kate that it is their destiny to prevent the Swan Incident. * Richard tells Sun that he remembers seeing Jin, Kate and the others in 1977 because he watched them die. * Ellie closes her son's eyes. * Faraday died with eyes open. * Widmore protests that Ellie shouldn't make the trip to the Jughead in her condition. Handlungsstrang-Analyse *Radzinsky übernimmt das Kommando über die Dharma Initiative von Horace. *Locke kehrt zu den Anderen als Anführer mit der Absicht zurück, Jacob umzubringen. *Sayid erschießt Erik. *Richard begleitet Eloise, Jack und Sayid zur Jughead. *Sawyer sagt zu Juliet, dass er sie liebt. *Jack gibt schlussendlich zu, falsch gelegen zu haben, und das Locke mit dem Schicksal Recht gehabt hat. Kulturelle Referenzen *''20,000 Leagues Under The Sea: Sawyer nennt ein Besatzungsmitglied der Galaga "Nemo". Nemo ist der Kapitän des U- Bootes ''Nautilus in dem Buch von Jules Verne. *'Korean War': Dr. Chang fragt Hurley, ob er im Koreakrieg (1950-1953) gekämpft hat. Hurley antwortet, dass es diesen gar nicht gegeben hat. *'Jimmy Carter': Dr. Chang fragt Hurley weiterhin, wer zurzeit (1977) Präsident der USA sei. Richtig wäre Jimmy Carter gewesen, welcher sein Amt von 1977 bis 1981 innehatte. *''Microsoft: Sawyer sagt zu Juliet als sie auf dem Bootssteg laufen, dass sie in Microsoft investieren sollten. *Dallas Cowboys: Desweiteren meint er zu ihr, sie könnten auf die Dallas Cowboys wetten, welche 1978 den Super Bowl gewonnen haben. *Out-of-body experience'': While Richard helps time-traveling Locke, Ben tells to Locke: "This must be quite the out-of-body experience". Literarische Mathoden *Kate goes back to rescue her friends, but instead is captured. *Erik journeys into the jungle with the important characters, only to be shot at a crucial moment by Sayid. *The Others stored the hydrogen bomb in the tunnels and Dharma built their barracks right on top of it. *Locke reveals to Ben that he intends to kill Jacob. *Until Locke took Richard to the Beechcraft, it seemed likely that he had told Richard about being shot during their meeting in 1954 in *John is the cause of his own death, since it was he who told Richard to tell the wounded Locke that he had to die. *Jack wonders if this is their only chance to change things, seconds later Daniel is shot dead. Querverweise *Richard mentions the last time he saw Locke, three years earlier. *Richard tells Locke that the rest of the Others are at the Tempel, which is where they were ordered by Ben three years earlier. *Pierre Chang asks Hurley questions similar to the ones he was concerned the Dharma Initiative would ask him; namely, who the president was in 1977. *Kate and Juliet are handcuffed together. *The events at the Beechcraft are witnessed from a different perspective. *Jack tells Sayid that Eloise Hawking will help them to find the Island in the future. *Ben's murder of Locke is both alluded to & mentioned in the episode. *Sun shows Richard the photo given to her by Christian Shephard. *Sayid believes that he has killed Benjamin Linus. *Pierre and Miles acknowledge their relationship as father and son. *Pierre asks Miles, Hurley, and Jin whether or not Faraday was right about being from the future. *Ellie says "All right, let's get started" upon entering the tunnels with Jack, Richard and Sayid, just as she says to Ben, Jack, Sun and Desmond above The Lamp Post. *Ellie reads over Daniel's journal, recognizing her own handwriting on the first page. *Ellie refers to her first meeting with Daniel back in 1954. *John walks into camp carrying a dead boar, just as Miles did. *John walks into the Others camp with a dead body on his back, much like he did when he had his fathers body on his back. *The Others make their trek to Jacob, much in the same way the survivors of Flight 815 did to the radio tower. *Widmores remark of Jack and Kate "crouching in the bushes... like rats" is reminiscent of his accusing Ben to "creep into his bedroom ... - like a rat." Offene Fragen *By what means, other than annoucing it as fact, does Radzinsky depose Horace as the Dharma leader? *Who was the others' leader during Locke's absence? *Why does Locke want to kill Jacob? *Why was Richard hesitant to bring Locke to Jacob? **What did Richard want to discuss with Locke before they went to see Jacob? *How did the Hostiles move the bomb into the Tunnels? *Why are some of the Others at the Temple? *In what manner did Richard watch the 1977ers die? *Are the Tunnels in anyway connected to or associated with the underground site where Ben was "judged" by the smoke monster? Weblinks *Pressemitteilung Category:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Episoden